


Benditas mañanas

by IreneBN



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Furry, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneBN/pseuds/IreneBN
Summary: He Tian adora las mañanas, solo porque despierta al lado de Mo Guan Shan.....Este es un oneshot sin apenas trama, es solo una especie de descanso del fic actual que nació solo porque me apetecía escribir algo más romántico y agradable que lo que usualmente escribo. Aún así espero que se le de una oportunidad 😊Aviso: contiene medio furry, con eso quiero decir que no son animales enteros, solo parcialmente (colas y orejas) y cuentan con algunos comportamientos de sus respectivos animales, tampoco mucho, así que aunque no te guste esta temática la historia puede leerse de igual manera.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Benditas mañanas

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las enormes cristaleras, bañando en luz el amplio y ordenado apartamento de He Tian, ordenado a excepción de las prendas de ropa que yacían alrededor de la cama, donde el mismo dueño del piso, un lobo de negruzco pelaje, dormía plácidamente abrazando a su pareja, un gato gruñón y pelirrojo. 

\- Nngh…

La luz incidía directamente sobre el rostro del mayor y sintiéndose arrancado de ese profundo sueño, gruñó por lo bajo ante tan desagradable sensación.

“Ugh, es molesto”

No quería abrir los ojos, solo dejarse llevar por el agradable calor que su pareja transmitía y volver a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, pero ya había despertado y una vez lo hacía, dormir de vuelta se le hacía algo imposible, así que poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando varias veces hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la iluminación del lugar.  
¿Qué hora era? Tal parecía que andaba cerca de las 12, quizás un poco antes… por lo general tanto él como Guan Shan tendían a madrugar un poco más, sin embargo, ahí lo tenía, recostado contra su pecho, con la respiración acompasada y emitiendo de vez en cuando esos ruiditos sin sentido que Tian tanto adoraba. 

Parecía estar profundamente dormido y bien sabía cuál era la razón de tal agotamiento, él mismo estaba hecho polvo por la misma causa… 

De repente, Mo se acurrucó más contra el enorme cuerpo del moreno y este no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, incluso movió la cola ligeramente, muy feliz.  
Tal vez fuera un lobo alfa, tal vez fuera conocido por ser agresivo y dominante, pero todo eso quedaba reducido a nada cuando entre sus brazos se encontraba la persona que más amaba, su pequeño y malhumorado omega, descansando, sin ser consciente de lo jodidamente adorable que se veía, y es que si había algo que le gustaba aparte de Mo, era ver a Mo dormir. Siempre le había resultado curioso ver que incluso en sueños, seguía frunciendo un poco el ceño, y gustaba de acariciarle en puntos que sabía que una vez despertara, Guan Shan no se lo permitiría, como sus orejas… amaba entrelazar los dedos por su corto y rojizo cabello, acariciarlo hasta acabar en ellas, igual de rojizas y tan suaves al tacto que le cosquilleaba la piel. 

Podía sonar estúpido, pero despertar al lado de ese pelirrojo y poder disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos le hacían sentir terriblemente dichoso.  
Con dulzura, estrechó más al adormilado omega y como cada mañana, paseó sus dedos sobre el fino cabello ajeno, con cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus garras. Las hebras anaranjadas pinchaban contra sus dedos y le provocaban placenteros hormigueos que no hacían más que instarlo a seguir con sus caricias, dibujando patrones sin sentido sobre su cabeza.

Suave, siempre suave para no despertarlo.

Al llegar a las orejas, la piel del gato se erizó y este mismo dejó escapar un leve ronroneo de gusto, mandando la estabilidad y el pulso del alfa a la mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba saliendo con Mo? Unos 3 años, y tras tanto tiempo, todavía no era capaz de resistirse a ese sonido… siempre que lo hacía le volvía malditamente loco, desde el jodido primer día.  
Ajeno a todo, Guan Shan restregó su mejilla sobre el duro pecho del moreno y sin ser consciente de ello, dejó salir una ráfaga de reconfortantes feromonas que hicieron a Tian suspirar complacido, permitiéndole volver a tener bajo control el latido de su corazón. Despacio, siguió mimando al adormilado omega.

Aquellas agradables caricias fueron despertándolo poco a poco y el pelirrojo gruñó molesto al notar los intensos rayos de sol caer sobre sus ojos.

\- Hmmmm – se quejó, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello del alfa, en busca de oscuridad.

Al verlo, He rio por lo bajo y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, besando su hombro desnudo con ternura.

\- Buenos días – murmuró suavemente, cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó todavía amodorrado, siendo su voz opacada contra la piel de su novio.

\- No estoy seguro, parece mediodía.

\- Es tarde…

El alfa bufó suavemente por la nariz.

\- Es fin de semana, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

Amodorrado, Guan Shan salió de su escondite y acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro del alfa.

\- Hngh, todavía me duele el cuerpo…

Tian rio sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Lo siento, quizás anoche me pasé un poco – se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente y Mo chasqueó la lengua – no te enfades, no eres el único al que está destrozado, la espalda me está matando…

\- Que te jodan, te lo mereces.

De nuevo volvió a reír, sí, ciertamente se lo merecía, pero aunque el pelirrojo lo hiciera sonar como si fuera una venganza, ambos sabían lo mucho que a este le gustaba marcarlo con sus garras, casi tanto como a él llenarlo a mordidas y aunque ahora dolieran, en el mismo momento esos arañazos podían llevarlo al éxtasis.

\- Ugh…

Adolorido, Mo Guan Shan se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, de espaldas al moreno. Su cola se deslizó por el borde del colchón hasta caer al suelo y su pelo, pese a ser corto, estaba muy desordenado y le daba un aspecto casi entrañable… eso si se ignoraba la cantidad de marcas que adornaban su cuerpo.  
Bostezó con pereza y al frotar sus ojos para despertarse, se percató de algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia: sus hombros estaban llenos de mordidas, otra vez.  
Amaba y odiaba a la vez esas noches en las que tanto él como He Tian se convertían en puras bestias mientras follaban, pero las consecuencias de tales actos a la mañana siguiente y los días posteriores eran realmente frustrantes, especialmente cuando no podía ocultar según que signos bajo el uniforme de trabajo.

\- ¡Idiota, por tu culpa voy a estar días lleno de tus jodidos mordiscos!

El semblante de Tian se tornó divertido, y orgulloso, paseó la vista por el cuello, hombros y espalda del menor, disfrutando de ver como cada centímetro de lo que era su blanca e impoluta piel, había sido mancillado por sus dientes y labios.  
No iba a negarlo, le encantaba dejar huella en su omega, su lado dominante se sentía más que satisfecho.

\- No veo cual es el problema – se levantó, quedando tras su pareja y rodeándole de la cintura para pegarlo a su pecho. Pese a la molestia inicial, Mo simplemente se dejó abrazar – te sientan muy bien.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- No las digo, me encantan como lucen – suavemente besó su nuca, concretamente sobre la marca más especial que Shan tenía en todo su cuerpo, aquella que jamás desaparecería y que le hacía sonreír malicioso cada vez que rememoraba el  
día que se la hizo, el día que lo reclamó como suyo – especialmente esta de aquí.  
Guan Shan se estremeció de arriba abajo. Ese lugar… era demasiado sensible para él.

\- Eres un pervertido.

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido suave y cariñoso por parte del alfa, antes de que este comenzara a dejar besitos por todos los rincones que era capaz. Besos delicados y sonoros que hicieron al pelirrojo soltar un suspiro de placer contenido.

\- E-estate quieto – se quejó algo avergonzado y se sacudió un poco para quitárselo de encima – no me vengas con juegos ahora, estoy cansado.

Una discreta carcajada abandonó la garganta de Tian, quien mostró sus fuertes colmillos en el proceso.

\- Vale, vale – canturreó para después volver a tumbarse en la cama y observar de lleno su obra de arte. 

Consciente de tal mirada aunque ignorándola, el menor salió de entre las sábanas. Sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados así que como hacía cada día, quedó a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, extendió su torso hacia adelante y elevó los cuartos traseros para estirarse, tensando la cola hacia arriba como el felino que era, para deleite del mayor, quien se mordió el labio inferior ante la excitante a la par que inocente imagen que se ofrecía ante él.

Un escalofrío de gusto recorrió el cuerpo del omega cuando la sangre empezó a fluir mejor por sus extremidades. Se encontraba mucho mejor y más activo, pero pese a que podía haberse incorporado prefirió aguantar en esa postura unos segundos más, meneando ligeramente las caderas para captar todavía más la atención de su pareja, aunque lo justo para que fuera sutil y no una descarada tentación.  
Sí, al pelirrojo le gustaba hacerse de rogar, pero en momentos como ese encontraba cierta satisfacción cada vez que conseguía provocar o desesperar un poquito a He Tian. Jamás lo diría, pero moría por tener siempre su atención.

\- Joder, nunca voy a cansarme de verte hacer eso.

\- Dices lo mismo todas las mañanas – recalcó digno mientras volvía a ponerse de rodillas y estiraba los brazos hacia arriba para terminar de desentumecerse.

\- Es porque me vuelve loco.

Preso de sus deseos, el azabache alargó la mano para acariciarlo indebidamente, pero con un grácil movimiento de su fina cola, Guan Shan le apartó el brazo antes de que lo alcanzara.  
Tian lo miró sorprendido, pero pronto su rostro se tornó malicioso.

\- Controla tus impulsos, voy a arañarte si tocas algo que no debes.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó juguetón y acto seguido, atrapó con sus garras la cola de su omega, ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa y placer. 

\- ¡S-suéltame! – exigió ahora nervioso y tratando de huir.

No le hizo caso, solo rio satisfecho. Sabía que ese lugar era especialmente sensitivo para Mo y adoraba martirizarlo siempre que podía.

\- ¿Seguro? Anoche me suplicabas por lo contrario…

Las mejillas del menor ardieron de rabia y vergüenza. Divertido, el alfa tiró suave pero firme de aquella prolongación, ganándose un fiero bufido de advertencia por parte del otro, cosa que no hizo sino más que acrecentar su diversión.

\- No te enfades, se un buen chico y vuelve a mi lado. 

Las garras del omega se afilaron más de lo usual y lo miró desafiante: como siguiera molestándolo no dudaría un segundo en atacarlo.

\- ¿El gatito está molesto?

Sí, sí que lo estaba, y no tenía ningún problema en demostrárselo. De un grácil movimiento que pilló desprevenido al mayor, Mo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de su novio, quedando ambos cuerpos desnudos separados simplemente por la fina sábana. Aun molesto, entrecerró los ojos y bufó mostrando sus colmillos en señal de amenaza, colmillos mucho más pequeños que los del lobo, quien ahogó un jadeo de gusto ante la rudeza y sensualidad que Mo desprendía en ese momento.

\- Uff, me pone muchísimo que hagas eso – susurró pícaro, acariciándole la cola sin pudor alguno, buscando inconscientemente molestarlo más, recibir más reacciones como aquella…

…Y lo consiguió.

Como respuesta, Guan Shan apoyó sus manos en el pecho ajeno y clavó sus uñas muy superficialmente en la carne, una clara y silenciosa señal de advertencia que el moreno comprendió al segundo, aunque como el alfa que era lejos de intimidarse le sonrió de lado y gruñó ronco ante tal provocación.  
Por instinto su omega interno se cohibió, pero su orgullo era superior y terminó por gruñirle de vuelta, quizás no tan intimidante como su compañero, pero pudo suplirlo con sus garras, pues las clavó más hondo.  
Las feromonas de ambos luchaban por dominar la situación, más como era obvio por naturaleza, el omega terminó derrotado en esa extraña batalla de aromas, aunque no impidió que se dejara vencer del todo.

\- Suéltame la cola…

El alfa quiso reír, más algo le hizo contener el aliento, y es que Guan Shan no lo sabía, pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera única cada vez que lo amenazaba, era como si… hubiera una chispa de locura en ellos, y por si no fuera suficiente, la luz del sol recaía sobre su espalda, creando una especie de halo que resaltaba su esbelta figura y sus felinos rasgos, haciéndole lucir más salvaje y hermoso de lo que usualmente era.  
Dios, poder contemplar semejante belleza todos los días le hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.  
Al final, la cordura del moreno se fue a la mierda y no pudo evitar ceder a los encantos del felino, así que terminó por soltarlo. Guan Shan esbozó una sonrisa de lado cargada de orgullo y altanería, pero esta no le duró mucho tiempo.

\- Mo, eres hermoso… - susurró el alfa sin previo aviso en un arrebato de sinceridad.

Irremediablemente el pelirrojo se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Acostumbraba a que su pareja le hiciera cumplidos, pero siempre que ocurría no podía evitar avergonzarse.

\- ¡¿H-haaah?! ¿a qué mierdas viene eso ahora?

\- Ven aquí.

Despacio, lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y lo venció hacia adelante. Sus rostros apenas los separaban unos centímetros y el sonrojo del menor se hizo todavía más notable.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte.

El corazón del pelirrojo se hinchó de amor. No entendía la razón de ese cambio tan drástico en Tian cuando estaban “peleando”, aunque tampoco le disgustaba.

\- Eres imbécil - se quejó, más la cosa no quedaba ahí, de vez en cuando también gustaba de sincerarse un poco – y-yo también estoy bien a tu lado… – le costó, vaya que si le costó decirle, tanto que incluso tuvo que desviar la mirada, pero  
sus palabras aunque algo pobres, llevaban implícitas todo el amor que el omega sentía y que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.  
El corazón de He latía desbocado, no era muy usual que Mo se abriera, pero cuando lo hacía su pecho se llenaba de emoción y sentía que iba a estallar, y esta vez no era diferente. Sin darse cuenta sonrió como un idiota enamorado, como el idiota enamorado que era, y un leve beso dejó en los labios ajenos.

\- Me gusta oír salir de tu boca lo mucho que me quieres, puedes seguir haciéndolo el resto del día – bromeó coqueto abochornando más al omega. Le fascinaba lo nervioso que se llegaba a sentir con cualquier acto de cariño incluso después de tres años… era realmente adorable.

\- Cállate, no volveré a decirte nada hasta dentro de dos meses.

\- Que cruel… - susurró contra sus labios mientras que, con cuidado, empezó a acariciar la espalda del omega, de arriba abajo, muy lento, disfrutando del escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo que estaba sobre él, el mismo que terminó dejándose  
llevar y suspirando de placer, pero para Tian no era suficiente – vuelve dentro de la cama, quiero abrazarte.

\- …

No respondió, de alguna manera dudaba de las intenciones que este pudiera tener.

\- Vamos, no muerdo – murmuró juguetón.

\- Mi cuerpo no dice lo mismo.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿y qué dice tu cuerpo, que quiere más?

Guan Shan se tensó, escandalizado.

\- ¡No!

El moreno rio.

\- Heh, entonces entra, de verdad no voy a hacer nada.

Aún desconfiado lo miró, más acabó por resignarse y se metió entre las sábanas para tumbarse a su lado. Al segundo, el alfa lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y Shan se sintió embriagado por aquel adictivo aroma que tan plenamente feliz le hacía.  
El alfa clavó sus ojos en los del menor y este los sostuvo durante unos segundos, en completo silencio, dejando que solo el sonido de sus respiraciones se escuchara en el ambiente. Era una extraña sensación, el estar tan pegados, el no hablar… de alguna manera les hacía sentir más conectados y ambos lo adoraban. 

\- Podría pasarme así todo el día – se sinceró el mayor, apoyando su frente sobre la ajena y rompiendo ese extraño voto de silencio del que solo los dos eran cómplices.

“Yo también” pensó el omega, pero la realidad de sus palabras fue muy distinta.

\- No digas estupideces.

Con cariño, Tian bufó y depositó un beso fugaz en la mejilla de su pareja.

\- Deja de negarme, de verdad me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos – a ese primer beso le siguieron muchos más, besos que tanteaban no solo las mejillas, sino la mandíbula y el cuello del pelirrojo hasta poco a poco llegar a sus labios y  
tomarse su tiempo en degustarlos como era debido.  
El omega vibró de gusto ante tales atenciones y gruñó leve cuando el mayor separó sus labios de los propios.

\- ¿Decepcionado? – sonrió travieso a sabiendas de que la respuesta era un rotundo “sí”.

\- Que te jodan…

\- Pídeme que te bese y lo haré tanto como quieras. 

El omega entrecerró los ojos tratando de mostrarse molesto, pero en sus pupilas podía percibirse cierto deseo y confusión; no quería pedirle nada, pero quedarse sin ellos tampoco entraba en sus planes.

\- No voy a hacerlo.

\- Venga… no seas así – lo instó, rozando muy leve su boca con la intención de tentarlo, pero Mo era tenaz y tenía por seguro que suplicar no era lo que debía hacer… al menos no justo en ese contexto.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea y orgulloso de tal, sonrió ladino. Tian no lo esperaba y su cara fue de pura sorpresa cuando su pareja empezó a restregarle la cabeza por el cuello y el pecho en actitud cariñosa, acompañando tales movimientos con un ronroneo mimoso que como ya imaginaba, acabó por derrumbar todas las barreras del alfa. 

\- Joder, Mo.

He Tian jadeó y sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó a los labios del menor, devorándolos como a este tanto le gustaban: lento pero profundo.  
Cuando se separaron, agitados, una sonrisa triunfal se extendía por el rostro del más bajo. Al final Tian había cedido a sus deseos.

\- Eres un tramposo…

\- Aprendí del mejor – pícaro, atrapó el labio inferior del moreno para volver a besarlo, y ahora ni siquiera se planteó negárselo, tan solo se dejó llevar por sus pasiones y lo jodidamente loco que este le volvía. 

\- Mo – susurró entre beso y beso – te amo. 

\- Yo también – finalmente se atrevió a decir sin siquiera vacilar y el corazón del alfa dio un vuelco.

Tras separarse, el lobo alzó la diestra para acariciar la sonrojada mejilla de su pareja, y este último acomodó su cara en la palma de la mano ajena en una búsqueda silenciosa de más cariño. Tian sonrió y le acarició suave, poniendo cuidado de no  
lastimarlo con las garras, mientras que con el brazo libre estrechó más la cintura de Guan Shan. 

Quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible. 

Quería empaparse de su aroma y de todo él.

Oh joder, amaba tanto a ese pelirrojo que incluso le dolía el pecho. Atesoraba tanto esos momentos a su lado, esas mañanas en las que lo tenía todo para él, sin interrupciones, sin nada que les molestara, solo ellos dos… lo atesoraba tanto que ni siquiera atenía palabras para describirlo.  
No sabía si el paraíso existía, pero si así era, no tenía dudas de que debía ser algo muy parecido a esas benditas mañanas.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa ^^ que tal estuvo??? espero que esta nueva experiencia os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas tan romanticas y soft :)
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos leemos pronto en la otra historia ❤❤


End file.
